Crib bumper pads have been commonly used in baby cribs for various reasons. Crib bumper pads generally are arranged on the inside of the crib and line entire sides and/or font and rear panels of a crib. Crib bumper pads are used to protect an infant from injury caused by bumping into the sides of the crib or from sticking their arms and legs through the slats of a crib. Crib bumper pads are also used for purely aesthetic reasons, as they add decoration and may match the sheets or bedding in a crib.
As a child grows, the child may use the crib bumper pad as a step to aid in exiting the crib, which may cause injury to the child. Some resources propose removing crib bumpers as children become old enough to climb out of the crib. However, removal of the bumper entirely leaves the slats of a crib exposed which may allow a child to lodge his arm, leg or head between the slats. In addition, the exposed slats generally allow toys, pacifiers, etc. to fall out of the crib.